staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Kolekcjoner; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3900 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4115); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3901 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4116); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Teatrzyk kukiełkowy Karoliny, odc. 41 (Chloe?s puppet show, ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Sindbad - Przygoda na Pływającej Wyspie, odc. 2 (Abenteuer auf der Schwimmenden Insel); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażak Sam - odc. 50 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:40 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 4 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 105 (odc. 105); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Wasz kresowiak 11:15 Borem, lasem... ; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1018; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1019; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Córka marnotrawna odc. 7 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Prodigal ep. 7) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1455 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Errata do biografii - Marek Nowakowski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Grunt to węch odc. 8 (Don Matteo - Questione di fiuto); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:10 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 4 (Starter Wife, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3902 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4117); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3903 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4118); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Zrobiony w balona; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Pracowity dzień Grzesia odc. 39 (George?s Busy Day ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zasadzka (Stakeout) - txt str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 22:20 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:40 Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977) 23:35 Zagubieni II - odc. 4 (ep.4; Everybody Hates Hugo) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:25 Detektyw Foyle - Białe pióro (Foyle's War - ep. 2, The White Feather); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:05 Kojak seria 4 - Chrześniak (Kojak IV, ep. 15, The Godson); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 02:55 Był taki dzień - 1 lipca; felieton 02:57 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Kolekcjoner; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 7 - Kłopoty z zapalaniem; serial TVP 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dom zakonny w Kostomłotach; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 26/52 Gargulce (Casper ep. Gargoils); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 212; serial TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 51 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 52 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 74; serial TVP 10:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 69 (286) Ostatni krzyk mody; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 19 - Włoski ogier (McLeod's Daughters, The Italian stallion 19); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:10 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 7/72 Polowanie na grubego zwierza (Harry And The Hendersons ep Bagging The Big One); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:40 Austin Stevens - Pogromca węży - Na tropie latających węży (Austin Stevens. The snakemaster. In search of the flying snake) 41'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:25 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek 13:55 Dubidu - odc. 5; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - Mógłbym napisać książkę (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. I Could Write a Book); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:50 07 zgłoś się - 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 63/147 (MASH (s. III, B 315)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:25 MASH - odc. 64/147 (MASH (s. III, B 316)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 6/34 (My Family Season1, Episode 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 20:15 Dr House - odc. 5/22 (House, M. D. ep.?Damned If You Do?? Eps. #E5505); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:05 Oficer - odc. 4/13 - Zakup kontrolowany - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 00:40 Wakacyjne Kocham Kino - I twoją matkę też (Y Tu Mama Tambien) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Meksyk, USA (2001) 02:25 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 2; serial TVP 03:10 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2005 7:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:20 Arabela - odc. 7, Czechosłowacja 1979 9:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 7, USA 1996 9:30 Czarodziejki - odc. 58, USA 2001 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 103, USA 1993-1994 11:30 Miłość z o.o. - odc. 1, USA 2005 12:00 Piękni - odc. 5, USA 2005 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 72, USA 2005 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 26, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1989-1990 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1989-1990 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Rodzina Duque - odc. 4, USA 2007 17:30 Daleko od noszy - Sezon na starą miłość - odc. 108, Polska 2007 18:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 27, Polska 1998-2001 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Mamuśki - odc. 2, Polska 2007 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 19, USA, Kanada 2004-2005 21:00 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA 1982 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Nieustraszeni - odc. 41, USA 2000-2004 0:15 Fala zbrodni - odc. 2, Polska 2003-2004 1:15 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 4:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:05 Telesklep 5:55 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 6:55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 - odc. 8/39, serial animowany, USA 1990-1993 7:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 - odc. 9/39, serial animowany, USA 1990-1993 7:55 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 8:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Piętnastolatki Polska 2008 9:35 Telesklep 10:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - Napój energetyzujący Polska 2007 11:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Detektywi - Nocna audycja Polska 2008 13:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 839-841, Polska 2007 14:20 Inwazja - odc. 7/22, USA 2005 15:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 1/16, Niemcy 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Życie z gachem pod jednym dachem 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - Co do grosza Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - Laptop Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Kumple Polska 2008 20:55 Kryminalni - Aż po grób - odc. 93, Polska 2008 21:55 Detektyw Monk 4 - Pan Monk i wielka nagroda - odc. 14/16, USA 2005 22:55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 0:20 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 1:20 Telesklep 1:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05:50 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Pokemon (229) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia/USA 1997-1998 09:55 Zbuntowani (176) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2004 10:55 Mała czarna - talk show 11:55 Sidła miłości (72) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 12:55 Buffy, postrach wampirów 3 (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998-1999 13:55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 2 (2) - reality show 16:20 Cudowne lata (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:50 Saint-Tropez (22) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996-1997 18:00 Mała czarna - talk show 19:00 Zbuntowani (177) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2004 20:00 Żołnierz najemny - komedia, Włochy/Hiszpania/Francja 1976 22:20 24 godziny 3 (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 23:20 Włatcy móch (3) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 23:50 Big Brother V start (2) - reality show 00:55 Big Brother V start (3) - reality show 01:40 Mała czarna - talk show 02:40 Wydarzenia 03:05 Sport 03:10 Prognoza pogody 03:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 Big Brother V extra - reality show 04:30 Big Brother V prosto z domu - reality show 04:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Music Chat 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Życie na fali 3 (20/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 08:40 Misja: epidemia (3/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 09:35 Magda M. 3 (40) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 10:35 Kryminalni 2 (18) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 11:40 Telesklep 12:45 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 13:40 Serce z kamienia (77/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 2004 14:35 Magda M. 3 (41) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 15:40 Życie na fali 3 (21/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 16:40 Misja: epidemia (4/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 17:35 Kryminalni 2 (19) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 18:35 Domowy front 2 (19/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 19:05 Przyjaciele 9 (20/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 19:35 Diabli nadali (9/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 20:05 Plotkara (13/18) - serial komediowy, USA 2007 21:00 Chuck (13/13) - serial komediowy, USA 2007 21:55 Marsylski kontrakt - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/Francja/USA 1974 23:45 Nowy wspaniały świat - film sf, USA 1998 01:30 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:35 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 2/13 - Hetmański ordonans; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Baza ludzi umarłych 104'; dramat; reż.:Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Emil Karewicz, Teresa Iżewska, Leon Niemczyk, Aleksander Fogiel, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Roman Kłosowski, Adam Kwiatkowski, Juliusz Grabowski, Roman Hubczenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Maciej Frąckiewicz gra Koncert na bandoneon Astora Piazzolli; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Wielkanoc"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Telekino - Wielkanoc 35'; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Asja Łamtiugina, Czesław Jaroszyński, Jan Ciecierski, Henryka Dobosz, Barbara Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Lato z polską animacją - Uwaga, diabeł 10'; film animowany; reż.:Zenon Wasilewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Nie drażnić lwa 10'; film animowany; reż.:Tadeusz Wilkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Mały western 5'; film animowany; reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 California in Blue. Jan A. P. Kaczmarek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Klasyka filmowa - Po śmierci (After death) 46'; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1913); reż.:Evgenii Bauer; wyk.:Vitold Polonsky, Olga Rakhmanova, Vera Karalli, Tamara Gedevanova i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Klasyka filmowa - Zmierzch kobiecej duszy (Twilight a Woman's soul) 48'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1913); reż.:Jewgienij Bauer; wyk.:Nina Czernowa, W. Demert, A. Ugriumow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Klasyka filmowa - Umierający łabędź (The dying swan) 48'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1916); reż.:Evgenii Bauer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Yehudi Menuhin - skrzypce stulecia (2) (Yehudi Menuhin, violin of the century (part 2)) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Bruno Monsaingeon; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Złote przeboje Marka Grechuty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Konflikty 7'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Za borem za lasem 9'; film animowany; reż.:Władysław Nehrebecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - Igraszki 6'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Twarze i maski - odc. 1/8 Kat. Rok 1974; serial TVP; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Kolberger, Norbert Rakowski, Agnieszka Dygant, Marek Siudym, Krzysztof Stroiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Wrocław Non Stop 2008 - Shantel & Bukovina Club Orkestar; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 2 (Inde fantome - part 2, choses vues a Madras); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Strefa - Kawałki Mózgu - Billy Bang & William Parker; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocne - The Falls - katalog ofiar (The Falls - katalog ofiar) 187'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Peter Greenaway; wyk.:Peter Westley, Aad Wirtz, Lorna Poulter, Michael Murray, Evelyn Owen, Patricia Carr; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Każdy Domiś jest inny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Wynalazki; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Dbaj o zdrowie - Metereopatia, ruch, obrzeżek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Anima - Hieronim Neumann; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Duduś - Adam Pawlikowski 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Stacyjka - odc. 2 "Wizyta noblisty"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Warto kochać - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 XXIV Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2008 ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Joanna Kurowska, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Stefan Friedmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skansen w Wygiełzowie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju dogrywki i repleye (3); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Cała prawda o oscypku - pasterska dola Wojtka Komperdy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Każdy Domiś jest inny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Anima - Hieronim Neumann; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio sportowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Joanna Kurowska, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Stefan Friedmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Skansen w Wygiełzowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Scena Dobrego Humoru - Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem (4) "Nie dla idiotów"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Małgorzata i Roland Hellmann (Verden - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Anima - Hieronim Neumann; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio sportowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 43; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Joanna Kurowska, Bohdan Łazuka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Stefan Friedmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Skansen w Wygiełzowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Hillary i Bill, odc. 2 (Hilary and Bill. America belongs to us); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek, Na powierzchni i w środku 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Rodno zemia 19:15 4200 mil - Transat 2007 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Hillary i Bill, odc. 2 (Hilary and Bill. America belongs to us); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po Szczecinie, Śladami mistrza Brunsberga 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Maxymalni 17:00 Trzecia szansa 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Winda do pracy 18:30 Wybór kobiety 18:55 Po sukces do Unii, Rozwój wykształcenia i kompetencji w regionie 19:00 Jarek Śmietana "A Story of Polish Jazz" 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Hillary i Bill, odc. 2 (Hilary and Bill. America belongs to us); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Lustracja na uczelniach; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Gorze nam się stało!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Legnickie pole; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Powrót Czingis Chana; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Czarnecka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Przez kontynenty Światowe Dni Młodzieży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 My Wy Oni - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Po co nam to było - Uszatek i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - Czerwiec 76; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Miasto z wyrokiem - Protest; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Układ Sikorski - Majski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Jeśli zapomnę o nich; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Nie tylko Enigma; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Tajemnice Enigmy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Tomczak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Smak ziemi. odc. 2; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Historia i dokument - Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Dzieci Zamojszczyzny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 1 - Wielki plan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zakręty dziejów - Zaginione złote miasta; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Tajemnice Majów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tony Halik, Elżbieta Dzikowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Dziedzictwo inków; reportaż; reż.:Roman Dobrzyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Kulisy okrągłego stołu; widowisko publicystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 7:35 Wyścigi superbike'ów- Mistrzostwa Świata w Nürburgu 8:05 Jeździectwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata WKKW w Strzegomiu - odc. 2 9:30 Z wiatrem do Pekinu - reportaż 10:05 Polskie Ligi - Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - 2. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: GKS Tychy - Comarch Cracovia Kraków 11:50 Triatlon - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Japonii 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 64, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 65, magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Bayern Monachium - Getafe CF 14:45 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 15:05 Jeździectwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata WKKW w Strzegomiu - odc. 1 17:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 87, magazyn sportowy 18:00 Lekkoatletyka - Europejski Festiwal Lekkoatletyczny w Bydgoszczy 20:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie - mecz: Polska - Argentyna 21:45 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 4, magazyn 23:00 Kajakarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Europy w Krakowie - 1. dzień 0:25 Droga do Pekinu - magazyn sportowy 0:55 Zakończenie programu Jim Jam 4.30 Kipper 4.40 Wobbly Land 4.45 Magiczny klucz 4.55 Barney i przyjaciele 5.20 Kot James 5.25 Świnka Chudzinka 5.35 Tomek i przyjaciele 5.50 Zwariowane zwierzaki 5.55 Bob Budowniczy 6.05 Antek mrówka 6.20 Anton 6.25 Oswald 6.40 The Hoobs 7.05 Rubbadubbers 7.15 Strażak Sam 7.25 Dougie w przebraniu 7.35 Angelina Ballerina 7.50 Tork 8.00 Ogrodnik Pankracy 8.10 Zwariowane zwierzaki 8.15 Magiczny klucz 8.25 Bob Budowniczy 8.35 Kipper 8.45 Barney i przyjaciele 9.10 Antek mrówka 9.25 Wobbly Land 9.30 Ogrodnik Pankracy 9.40 Kot james 9.45 Dougie w przebraniu 9.55 Rubbadubbers 10.05 Oswald 10.20 Tork 10.30 Angelina Ballerina 10.45 The Hoobs 11.10 Tomek i przyjaciele 11.25 Anton 11.30 Strażak Sam 11.40 Świnka Chudzinka 11.50 Bob Budowniczy 12.00 Kipper 12.10 Ogrodnik Pankracy 12.20 Zwiariowane zwierzaki 12.25 Magiczny klucz 12.35 Wobbly Land 12.40 Antek mrówka 12.55 Barney i przyjaciele 13.20 Kot James 13.25 Angelina Ballerina 13.40 Dougie w przebraniu 13.50 Świnka Chudzinka 14.00 The Hoobs 14.25 Anton 14.30 Tomek i przyjaciele 14.45 Tork 14.55 Strażak Sam 15.05 Rubbadubbers 15.15 Oswald 15.30 Zwariowane zwierzaki 15.35 Angelina Ballerina 15.50 Ogrodnik Pankracy 16.00 Barney i przyjaciele 16.25 Antek mrówka 16.40 Dougie w przebraniu 16.50 Wobbly Land 16.55 Świnka Chudzinka 17.05 Bob Budowniczy 17.15 Tomek i przyjaciele 17.30 Rubbadubbers 17.40 Tork 17.50 Kot James 17.55 The Hoobs 18.20 Oswald 18.35 Anton 18.40 Strażak Sam 18.50 Kipper 19.00 Magiczny klucz 19.10 Bob Budowniczy 19.20 Świnka Chudzinka 19.30 Ogrodnik Pankracy 19.40 Zwariowane zwierzaki 19.45 Kipper 19.55 Angelina Ballerina 20.10 Antek mrówka 20.25 Barney i przyjaciele 20.50 Tomek i przyjaciele 21.05 Wobbly Land 21.10 Kot James 21.15 Dougie w przebraniu 21.25 The Hoobs 21.50 Anton 21.55 Magiczny klucz 22.05 Tork 22.15 Strażak Sam 22.25 Rubbadubbers 22.35 Oswald 22.50 Zwariowane zwierzaki 22.55 Tomek i przyjaciele 23.10 Bob Budowniczy 23.20 Kipper 23.30 Barney i przyjaciele 23.55 Angelina Ballerina 0.10 Wobbly Land 0.15 Ogrodnik Pankracy 0.25 Kot James 0.30 Dougie w przebraniu 0.40 Rubbadubbers 0.50 Antek mrówka 1.05 Anton 1.10 Magiczny klucz 1.20 The Hoobs 1.45 Tork 1.55 Oswald 2.10 Strażak Sam 2.20 Świnka Chudzinka 2.30 Bob Budowniczy 2.40 Barney i przyjaciele 3.05 Antek mrówka 3.20 The Hoobs 3.45 Angelina Ballerina 4.00 Dougie w przenraniu 4.10 Anton 4.15 Oswald Hallmark Channel 6:00 Droga Augusty 8:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć włóczęgi (1) 12:00 Klątwa Tutenchamona (2-ost.) 14:00 Kingdom (5) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć włóczęgi (1) 17:00 Kingdom (5) 18:00 Rodzinne relacje 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zielony Jaś (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Pasożyty (19) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Zegarek (12) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Pasożyty (19) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Zegarek (12) 2:00 Rodzinne relacje 4:00 Droga Augusty Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (13) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 209 (9/15) 9:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk idzie do banku (12/16) 9:50 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 10:50 Shrek 12:30 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki 14:05 SexiPistols 15:45 Moby Hotel 16:50 Złodziejka 18:25 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (14) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Droga do San Diego 22:45 Miss Potter 0:25 Zielone lata 2:05 Adrenalina 3:30 Pokochajmy się 5:25 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 A właśnie, że tak! 10:15 Zakochani widzą słonie 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (1) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Odkrywać miasta 14:00 Idol 15:35 Łapu-capu extra 16:05 Mission: Impossible 3 18:10 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 209 (9/15) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk idzie do banku (12/16) 21:15 Labirynt Fauna 23:10 Droga do San Diego 0:50 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 2:25 Tuż po weselu 4:25 Cisza 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 8:35 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 10:10 Wyścig marzeń 12:05 Tort ze śniegu 14:00 Tygrys i śnieg 16:00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 17:40 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 18:10 Żużel: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 22:15 Przez 24 godziny 5 (22) 23:05 Szeregowiec Ryan 1:55 Życie na podsłuchu 4:10 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 5:30 Oblężona twierdza National Geographic Channel 6:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo 7:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Zasadzka 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu pytona 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Zabójca z Mondonguillo 9:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 10:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Wyprodukowano w Chinach 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu 12:00 Katastrofa: Supertornada 13:00 Ukryte zakątki: Wyspa psów dingo 14:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Bitwa o Macao 15:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Wyprodukowano w Chinach 16:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny pies 17:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialna świnia 18:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 19:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 20:30 I co wy na to? (1) 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zdmuchnięty przez wiatr 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 23:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zdmuchnięty przez wiatr 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 2:30 I co wy na to? (1) 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zdmuchnięty przez wiatr 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 5:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jim Jam z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku